


The Casino Always Wins

by Lieutenant_Lionheart95



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robbers, Because I just realized I will need some beach boys too, Business men, Du Hast, F/M, Haifisch, Mein Land, Multi, Music video inspired, POV Alternating, The scenery in my head is just too perfect right now, ich will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Lionheart95/pseuds/Lieutenant_Lionheart95
Summary: I noticed a small writing mistake and had to delete everything to fix it, sorry about that.
Relationships: Christoph Schneider | Doom/Original Female Character(s), Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prison Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a small writing mistake and had to delete everything to fix it, sorry about that.

"I do admit that I have done some at least questionable things in my life, but a prison is not a place for me. I will get out from here with one way or another. All I need is a plan how to do it. Though I'm more used to work alone, I guess this situation calls for necessary back up. I have to be careful, just anybody can't know about the fact that I'm going to leave this place as soon as possible. As long as I do everything by the book, nobody shouldn't start to suspect anything. After all, I'm completely harmless now, just writing my poems, when not participating in mandatory daily chores and activities. Also I was put in one of the biggest cells I have personally ever seen when I got here. Five other guys could easily fit in here with me if necessary. I was quite thankful that I was obedient enough that I didn't try anything stupid and that way got myself into the solitary confinement. I might enjoy peace and silence as much as the next guy, but too much was too much even for me.."  
"Heads up, Lindemann, you get company!", one of the guards interrupted me. Well, that was quite rude, even in my opinion. I lifted my gaze from my notes anyway and glanced at the cell door. The guards were bringing another guy to the same cell. Tall and quite muscular, slightly younger than me, with messy dark hair and a pretty face for a guy. The guard who was bringing him in mentioned something along the lines of that since I had a huge cell where I was alone and I didn't cause any problems to anyone around, it was okay to bring him there since there was enough room. To be completely honest, I was actually quite happy that I got some company, too much loneliness isn't a good thing either. The guard simply checked that everything was fine and left us.  
"You are a new boy, huh? I don't think I have seen you before. What are you in for?", I asked.  
"Disciplinary action from military. Big enough to get thrown in here, thankfully small enough to not to get in trouble with full martial court. Either way, I wouldn't go back even if I had a chance", he shrugged. It wasn't my place to be nosy, and he seemed like he didn't want to go in details.  
"How about you?", he added.  
"Got some troubles with an ex. She charmed everyone to believe I had done something awful to her when it wasn't true. But it seems like women have to always be right if they say a man is doing anything inappropriate to them. But I'm not gonna stay here for too long anymore."  
"Oh? Are you gonna play a nice guy card, get out and forget about that ex of yours?"  
"Partially, yes. I am gonna get away from here in one way or another. I just don't have a plan how to do so ready yet. I'm Till, by the way", I added and offered my hand.  
"Christoph, though I got used to get called by my last name Schneider, that works too", he nodded and we shook hands. We would just need three or four more guys and the plan could work. 

We were some of the lucky ones, as long as we acted fine and didn't cause any troubles, we got some liberties. Of course we couldn't just walk out from the door, but we got to choose some other stuff, like some of our chore shifts and what we did during the free time we were given. It was quite nice that the prison was well equipped enough that there was a swimming pool. It wasn't huge or too fancy, but quite well taken care of anyway, and good enough to use every now and then. Other than that, I usually spent my time with art things, writing my poems, occasionally painting, I even tried weaving baskets when there was a chance to try, or I was at the gym with Schneider. Both of us kept our eyes open if we would find someone else who we could trust. And we did.  
It happened one day during the outside activities. I was just walking and minding my own business, while Schneider busied himself at the gym like usually. I have never had comprehension towards anyone who harasses someone else, I simply don't accept it. Then I happened to notice that some jerks were mistreating some new guy who clearly hadn't done anything to earn treatment like that. I think I had seen him earlier in the day, when we were allowed to go to the activity yard, he too was just walking around and writing something on a notepad he had had in his pocket. Maybe he was another poet? Those jerks took his glasses, they thought it was funny.  
"Please give those back, I have a really bad eyesight without my glasses", he asked as politely as he could, he was squinting his eyes quite a lot to see at least something.  
"Hey, you heard him. Go to pester someone your own size", I growled. Thankfully I was bigger than those idiots, so they let him be after glancing at me once.  
"Here", I added and gave his glasses back, thankfully they didn't break them.  
"Thanks, though I guessed that would happen sooner or later.. I should be used to others picking on me by now..", he shrugged and put his glasses back on.  
"You haven't been here for long?", I asked.  
"Well, I came here earlier in the morning.. Early enough that I wasn't even ordered a cell yet, that was supposed to happen after the outside activities", he explained, Schneider too came to listen.

His name was Christian. Being so similar with Schneider's first name, he simply shrugged that we could use his nickname Flake so we could tell them apart. It was actually a very good plan, because some time after the outside activities our cell door was opened again and he walked inside. "Well, I'm quite happy it's you two and not any of those earlier jerks", he simply shrugged. Excuse the pun, but since the start, we were already as thick as thieves. Flake mentioned something about tinkering with chemistry things, of course he didn't aim to hurt anyone, questionable chemicals simply were interesting to him.  
"You know, I was always the weird kid, testing different chemicals I got my hands on", he commented all nonchalantly and adjusted his glasses a bit.  
"So basically you would know how to make a bomb or something?", Schneider lifted his brow.  
"Basically, if there was correct kind of equipment to do so, though I'm more interested to simply see how different chemicals react with each other, I would never hurt people with them", Flake shrugged.  
"So, hypothetically speaking, if you had those correct kind of equipment you mentioned, would you be able to do something?", I asked. This sounded a lot like a great addition to my plan.  
"I guess so, if it doesn't have to be anything big.. That would be too suspicious..", he nodded. Boys stayed in the cell to talk about things, I had a chore shift, so the guard came to let me out.  
"Couple of new guys need help in the laundry room and the kitchen", the guard simply told what were the chores this time. Laundry shift was usually easier than the kitchen shift, so I started from there. I didn't mind doing chores, not at all, ever since I was a small boy, my mother taught to me to do everything around the house. Bless her that she went through all that trouble with me before teaching the same things to my baby sister, all those advises are in good use now. 

Other than the washing machines making their noises, the laundry room was quite peaceful. The guard just nodded he would check on us in half an hour how we were doing, and I simply went to help the other guy who clearly had some troubles to fold the sheets almost twice his size.  
"You need a hand there?", I asked and grabbed the other side of the sheet he was folding.  
"Sure, thanks, the job gets done faster when there's two of us working", he nodded.  
"The guard mentioned you are new here?"  
"You could say that, there was some screw up with my paper work and I needed a transfer. Some other guy, probably with same initials as me, had done something much worse than I had and I almost got to send in his place in the other side, you know, where the really bad guys are. Thankfully the guards noticed that they almost put the wrong guy in there and said that they would transfer me after I'm done with the laundry shift, I only know I should go to some cell that has three occupants already. Well, I'm fine with everything, as long as it's not gonna threaten my life. Just look at me, I'm much smaller than most of the guys here..", he started to explain and he sure talked a lot.  
"I see", I nodded simply.  
"Sure, I know I did wrong with pickpocketing stuff, but I still think that's not bad enough to get thrown in with possible murderers and other actually horrible excuses of human beings", he added. He was absolutely right about that, and he actually managed to flash a very bright smile.  
"I'm Paul, by the way."  
"Till."  
Just like Schneider and Flake, Paul simply felt immediately like he would join my plan without too much questions. Especially when noticing after the laundry shift that he was brought to our cell while I went to the kitchen to help that other new guy. And oh, what a guy he was. He was Richard. In a short time I had found already four partners, and there was still enough room for one more, though for a while there was just us. All guys were with me that we should get out from there. Biggest problem was how we should do it. 

We had a couple of different choices, but none of them sounded good enough to execute. There was five of us after all, we wouldn't be able to climb over the fence without someone getting caught. And while Flake and Paul could just fit through the trash or laundry chutes, they were slim and short enough for that, me, Schneider and Richard were bigger than them, we wouldn't fit through so easily.  
"We would also need a ride to get as far away from the prison as possible", Richard whispered during breakfast.  
"And we would also need to get rid of the said ride..", Paul added.  
"I could help you with that, I guess. May I?", we suddenly heard another voice. A tall and lanky guy, much younger than we were, maybe in his early twenties if I had to guess and he sat down between Schneider and Flake.  
"You could help us with what?", I asked slightly suspiciously.  
"Getting rid of the getaway ride. Whatever you guys are planning, count me in, I want to get out from here too", he shrugged. Well, an extra pair of hands was never a bad thing..  
"The name is Oliver, but I respond to Ollie too", he added. This was perfect, more than six would be too suspicious. Now all we needed to do was to get out.  
On their laundry shift, Richard and Schneider made sure to get some more suitable clothes for us, the prison jumpsuits would get recognized quickly. Me and Ollie tried our best to help Flake, we weren't able to get our hands on too much usable equipment, but we collected what we could, and he would do the rest. Paul got to show off his pickpocketing skills and snatched the necessary spare keys what we would need.  
"The explosion should be big enough that the guards are busy for a while, but not too dangerous to actually hurt anyone, just playing us some time to get out", he explained. We had to be quick, as Flake said, the explosion would keep the guards busy only for a while. But thanks to his calculations, we managed to execute the plan as perfectly as it was possible.

However, we are not completely heartless monsters, so while looking for a getaway car, we checked there wouldn't be any children or maybe pets in it. Finally we found a good enough car, that wouldn't draw too much attention and all six of us could fit in. It was a bit of a tight fit, especially on the backseat, and Paul wasn't exactly too keen on the idea to get stuffed in the tailgate only because he happened to be the smallest of us.  
"If we don't fit in here, we have to do so, then three of us would have enough room", Richard pointed out.  
"I know enough stuff about cars, and a car like this has a surprisingly big tailgate, you could fit in there just fine", Flake shrugged and adjusted his glasses a bit, Ollie stayed wisely quiet.  
"What if we stuff Richard in there instead?", Paul simply lifted his brow a bit. I had no problems, since I took the frontseat, and Schneider was driving.  
We aren't exactly rich guys, so we hold on to any money we could get our hands on and I checked the glovebox if there was something useful. Other than the car's papers, not much, just a half empty pack of cigarettes and some matches. Whoever owned the car must have had their wallet or purse with them. Schneider and Ollie shrugged that they didn't smoke, so Richard, Paul, Flake and I shared what was left in the pack. Well, even that was better than nothing at all and another good thing was that the tank was filled, so we were able to drive for a while. Finally we stopped at some lonely little shed where we could rest. Thankfully the weather was warm enough so it wasn't too cold to sleep outside. Sure, we would have to walk from here, because the car would be searched for sooner or later. And the fact was that we would need money too. And Ollie, well, he had one special way to get rid of the car..  
"You are a pyromaniac?", we had to ask as we were walking away from the burning car.  
"Not so much anymore, I got therapy back in jail, now I mostly do yoga", he simply shrugged.  
Well, if you ask me, it was one hell of a way to get rid of evidence, that was for sure.


	2. Bank Heist

I don't know why, but we were never searched. Maybe because we weren't too dangerous to society, and the jail got a free cell for the occupants who actually needed it. We found a place where to stay and did some odd jobs here and there to get at least some money to use.  
It wasn't easy, but we managed. Each of us had his own skills which we could use.  
"I don't know about you but I don't want to be a crook for the rest of my life, I'm too good looking for that", Richard shrugged.  
"Maybe there's something all of us could do as a team?", Schneider asked. It was true, we had everything, looks, muscle, brain, whatever we needed, at least one of us had it.  
"For a while now I have wanted to be like those rich Western moguls and own a business, but it needs a hell of a lot money just to start..", I admitted.  
"Well then, let's execute a bank heist. We managed to get out from prison and not to get caught again, it shouldn't be too hard", Paul suggested. In it's all craziness, it sounded like a plan.  
Just like with the prison break, we planned everything perfectly. Other guys and I let Flake work in peace, he was tinkering with his tools and chemicals again.  
"Just warn us in time if you are gonna blow something up!", I simply called.  
"Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing", he chuckled a bit and readjusted his glasses.  
"You are making a bomb again, aren't you?", Ollie asked, stroking his beard. Flake simply smirked that he was busy and locked himself in one of the few spare rooms. While he was busy with whatever he was doing, we took care of the other stuff. We needed a plan, a car, everything had to go perfectly.  
"How well that therapy of yours helped you, Ollie?", I asked.  
"I can now restrict myself from igniting everything what looks like it could burn nicely. I only burn stuff that I really feel needs to be burned", he shrugged. That was enough for me, I trusted to put him to get another car for us. He nodded that since he knew we needed that car, he let it be and simply went to look for it, reminding himself that maybe if we needed to get rid of that car too later on, then he could maybe burn it too.  
"I still have some relations, I think I could get some simple guns if absolutely necessary..", Schneider shrugged ruffling his hair. Of course we wouldn't hurt anyone, just to use some extra force as an additional assistance. I nodded that it sounded good and if he was able to, he really should check could he make it happen.  
"I'll try to fix something", he nodded. Paul grinned that he would do what he did best, and would snatch stuff in his pockets, so to speak, and Richard left to give him a hand. I stayed behind to fix the actual plans. We had to time the heist perfectly so there wouldn't be too many guards at the scene on their routes.  
We simply knew we wanted to do it in style. Like the rumors how we had heard the overly dramatic bank robbings were done in the West, or at the very least in the Western styled movies. That was more than enough for us. 

The plan was almost done. Ollie had the car, Schneider had managed to get his hands on some guns and well, Paul and Richard had gone completely wild while looking for the clothes for us.  
"Black suits? Like agents or something?", I asked and they nodded.  
"We wanted to do the heist in style, right, what would be better than black suits", they grinned. Well, they weren't completely wrong with that. And we sure did look fine with them on. With the skills we had, we also dyed and cut each other's hair to look at least a bit different just in case. Though we shouldn't have let Paul and Flake do that, they were literal punks and they also showed it, fixing my, Schneider's and Ollie's hair into mohawks, and Richard helped them too, slathering a ton of hair gel on to keep everything in place.  
"Say what you want, it suits you", he smirked and put some of the gel into his own hair too.  
"Oh yeah? I feel like I look like an angry parrot", I just shrugged, but I did have to admit that the mohawk was quite well done, simply not that much my own style.  
"More like a palm cockatoo, a relative of parrots, I think I saw a picture somewhere..", Flake shrugged and skimmed through some random book he grabbed from the shelf, Paul was still busy fixing his hair too. In all honesty, it was quite wholesome really, six guys taking care of each other.  
Well, it wasn't too much of a surprise that we all had bonded like blood brothers since the beginning, since Richard and I had the same kind of background, I was never exactly too fond of my father and he didn't get along too well with his stepdad either. Flake and Paul too were kind of similar with each other, with that more punk kind of lifestyle they both were more or less interested in, while Ollie had been ostracized because of his pyromaniac tendencies since quite a young age. And well, Schneider was literally almost too perfect example of a military brat.  
"I have heard that the stuff you learn in the military are the kind you won't forget easily, please don't say you wake up at some ungodly hour or something?", Richard checked just in case.  
"Sometimes, but I have learned I'm not at the base anymore. Trust me, it was not fun to wake up between four and six in the morning. I still wake up so early if it is absolutely necessary though", Schneider just shrugged.  
"But the fact of the matter is that you won't be up at five in the morning waking us up too?"  
"Only if any of you says we need to get up early, then I will be, otherwise no", he promised.  
It sounded like a good plan actually, if he had a built-in alarm clock when to wake up early if and when necessary..

Flake too showed us what he had been tinkering with in the spare room.  
"That thing looks dangerous", we pointed out.  
"That's the point. It's supposed to look dangerous, so the people at the bank will trust that we mean business. Don't worry, it won't blow up", Flake just shrugged and adjusted his glasses again.  
"Are you completely sure? It looks so realistic, like those what has been described in those Western movies, American ones, I think", Richard lifted his brow a bit.  
"I'm sure, it doesn't have a detonator."  
"No detonator? How is it gonna work then? Shouldn't we blow open a deposit vault or something?", Paul wondered.  
"That would take too much time and someone would be able to call the cops before we are done", Ollie pointed out, stroking his beard a bit.  
"So without a detonator, that's not actually a bomb, but just a realistic look-alike of one. But since people at the bank don't know the truth, they would think it is real", Schneider nodded.  
"How have you planned we will do this? You made it, so you know the best how it does work", I asked.  
"Simple, let me show you the details", Flake agreed and we gathered better around the table.  
"Well, technically there is a detonator, but not a one that would cause an explosion. You know how the air bags are supposed to work? This works with the similar manner. There's batteries in that clock in the middle that will show the countdown when the explosion should be detonated. Any visible wires are just for the looks to make it look as realistic as possible. If there is a situation that the countdown does go to zero, there will be smoke coming from here and here, and there's enough force in the air bag like kickback that it might throw me off balance, so at least one of you has to be alert all the time to catch me just in case.."  
"Hold up, throw you off balance? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"I'm gonna wear that thing on my chest. It might give me some bruised ribs afterwards, but without actual explosion, it won't be lethal. Just gonna hurt like hell, I have calculated everything."  
I may had said this already, but in it's all craziness, it sounded like a plan. Having a damn bomb strapped onto one of us would look very dangerous to the people at the bank and they would be very careful with what they do, fearing that the bomb would go off if they do anything wrong. And since we knew that the bomb wasn't real, and wouldn't do any lethal damage, it was perfect. 

It was a sunny, still quite warm and pretty autumn day when we decided to execute our heist.  
"Okay, everyone knows what they will do when we are inside the bank?", I checked. There would most likely be at least one guard present anyway, so if that was the case, I would intimidate him, being the biggest and strongest of us.  
"Paul and I go straight to the checkout counters", Richard nodded, dropping some ashes from his cigarette.  
"Richard makes sure the lady behind the counter isn't gonna raise the alarm, and I'll empty as many of the registers as I can", Paul added, his pickpocketing skills would come very handy again, no any puns intended.  
"While we make sure every people in the bank will see Flake and the bomb, and also catch him in case the countdown goes down to zero and the "bomb" goes off", Schneider chimed in.  
"And while Schneider keeps an eye on the countdown, I'll guard the doors, so nobody can surprise us, and we have a clear route back to the car", Ollie finished. Yes, everyone knew their task.  
"The timer has been set on three minutes, so we have to be fast", Flake just reminded us. Even if the force in the "bomb" wasn't lethal, a solid hit straight to the chest would still hurt a lot. And Flake wasn't exactly a big guy. He was tall, sure, but lanky like a tree branch and I was actually a bit worried that the kickback would actually hurt him. But he promised he had calculated everything, worst what could happen if the force caught him off guard was those bruised ribs but nothing more serious than that. Well, if you do think about it, air bags are supposed to protect you in a crash, not to hurt you, at least not too much, and he said that the system would work similarly. Maybe some nasty pressure and few bruised ribs like he had guessed but nothing life-threatening.  
"Well then, gentlemen, let's do this", I nodded. Ollie had made sure to find a big enough car again, especially since the bomb took some room too. Schneider and I were the biggest guys, so we took the frontseats again and he simply wanted to drive. Richard and Paul had to almost awkwardly squish close to each other to fit in the backseat, Ollie and Flake were both tall and slender, they didn't need too much room as long as they were able to sit down with their long legs.

Lady Luck was clearly on our side, because we manage to find the perfect place where to park when we arrived to the bank.  
"Okay, how does this thing exactly work?", Richard asked, he needed one more smoke before going in as Flake was fastening the "bomb" onto his chest.  
"When we are inside, I flick this switch here, that starts the clock. Remember that we have exactly three minutes. If there is the odd chance that the countdown goes to zero, I flick this other switch, that releases the small smoke bombs hidden in the sides and triggers the air bag like system, so I trust that at least Schneider is ready to catch me just in case it does throw me off balance", Flake explained, showing us two simple little switches.  
"What if we manage to get out before the countdown goes to zero though?", Paul wondered.  
"There is a third switch too, that stops the clock and that's it, then I just need to take this thing off", he shrugged and readjusted his glasses a bit. He really had calculated every little detail. It was surprisingly simple really, but because it looked as realistic as possible, it was quite convincing.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery, so it would be better for everyone if you listen and obey what we say so nobody will get hurt!", I declared when we stepped inside the bank. The only thing we did shoot was the security cameras, but we made sure to not to harm any of the customers.  
"Miss, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Simply open the registers and everything will go just fine", Richard warned immediately as the lady behind counter was instinctively going to press the alarm button. Schneider and Ollie hoisted Flake up onto the counter so everybody could see the bomb and took their places, Schneider stayed next to him and Ollie went to guard the doors. Our timing was even better than I had expected, the guard wasn't on his route after all. Immediately as the registers were opened, Paul stuffed everything he could get his hands on into the huge bags.  
"Don't touch the lowest bundle in each slot, they always have that small colored cartridge the police is able to examine and follow", Flake simply nodded, holding the "switch" in his hand. Paul nodded and everything else than the lowest bundles went into the bags as quickly as possible.  
It took slightly more than three minutes, because within the last ten seconds, the system even beeped loudly as a sign that it was "going off". The kickback was, I have to admit, quite strong as it almost shoved Flake down from the counter. However, the smoke effect was quite impressive. Before he completely did lost his balance, Schneider grabbed a hold of his arm and Ollie rushed to his other side to give some extra support. Paul filled the last bag and threw couple of them to Richard and me and we rushed to the door.  
"It was a pleasure to do business with you!", I grinned and we jumped in the car. This time Richard was driving, since Schneider was on the back helping Ollie to unfasten the bomb from Flake, it was a bit easier to put on than to take off, and Paul squished himself wherever he could with the bags.  
"Hell, sometimes it does pay to be compact sized, even if this is bit of a tight fit", he shrugged.  
"Yeah, the quicker you can get your feet off of my back, the better, this is not too comfortable for me either", Schneider nodded, probably the reason why he was usually driving if necessary.  
We stashed some of the money to a safe place and decided to leave for a while.


	3. Beach Holiday and Background Work

Since the Wall wasn't stopping us anymore from going to the West if we wanted to go, we sure as hell went so the dust could settle after our heist. Now we just needed to decide where to go.  
"Mountains would be nice..", I shrugged.  
"Mountains? Really? You want to go somewhere where is blistering cold just before winter?"  
"Oh no no, we are going somewhere we can actually enjoy some of this nice cash!"  
I understood though, some of the boys wanted to have some fun. And after some thinking we, the boys mostly, decided that we should go to some nice beach instead. Oh well, I can get my refreshing mountain getaway at some other time then. And swimming was a really good choice too, I wasn't gonna argue against that.  
"So, where are we going exactly?", I asked. A completely whole new world was now open to us.  
"Well, judging by these fancy brochures from the West, Hawaii looks nice", Flake suggested, glancing at one of the brochures in his hand slightly over his glasses.  
"I don't know about you, but I have always wanted to try surfing", Ollie shrugged.  
"Some nice tanning wouldn't hurt either..", Paul added approvingly.  
"I know that I don't drink much, but I really wanna try some fancy drinks", Richard admitted.  
"And just think about all those pretty girls..", Schneider bit his lip a bit. That was the selling point, Hawaii it would be.  
Flake took as his task to read any necessary stuff we needed to know about it, after all, we weren't too used to go outside of Germany for obvious reasons.  
"I guess the biggest thing is the time difference, about 11 hours.. For example, if our clock is around 11 AM, it would be midnight at Hawaii", he shrugged after a while. It was a good thing to know so we could plan a bit when we should arrive there.  
"So if we took some afternoon flight, we would be there in the middle of the night?"  
"Something like that, so my opinion would be that we should take some later flight so it would be at least morning when we would arrive..", Flake nodded and wiped his glasses a bit.  
"So, with this logic, if we left early in the morning, we would arrive late in the afternoon?", Paul and Ollie asked, they were more focused on playing cards to spend time.  
"Schneider, you promised to wake up early if that's necessary, would you do so if we have to get up as early as possible?", I asked.  
"Just say the word, I'll be up at five in the morning if I have to be, and I'll wake you up too", he nodded. This time Richard didn't groan against it, since he knew it would be easiest to happen like that.  
"If we manage to leave around six in the morning, we should arrive around eight or so in the evening..", Flake calculated. That sounded good, we would have some time to find a good hotel where to stay. 

And just like he promised, Schneider was up literally at five in the morning.  
"Come on, you said we have to be up early, I'll make some coffee!", he called. Coffee was the magic word that woke at least Paul up immediately.  
"Please remind me again why did we decide to wake up at some ungodly hour like this?", Richard groaned, he was still tightly encapsulated under his blanket, only some tufts of messy hair was showing.  
"Because of the time difference, when we leave early in the morning, we would arrive later in the evening", Ollie just shrugged.  
"It works the same way the other way around too, if we had left late in the evening, we would have arrived early in the morning", Flake added.  
"You can continue sleeping in the plane, we just need to get there first", I nodded. It took maybe another ten or so minutes from Richard to finally get up and start to get ready with the rest of us. Waking up early wasn't clearly his thing, because almost immediately in the plane, he fell asleep again after listening the stewardess's speech about the rules and instructions during the flight.  
Despite the coffee we had drank earlier, he and Paul were both soon in a deep sleep, while Schneider and Ollie talked quietly with each other and Flake and I were busy with our own stuff, I was writing poems and he was concentrated to read those brochures.  
"This is gonna be a long flight, isn't it?", I asked after a moment and he glanced at his watch.  
"Around fifteen hours, give or take", Flake shrugged after counting the hours in his head.  
"Well, I sure hope Richard sleeps most of it, he can't smoke during the flight", I nodded. That shouldn't be too much of a trouble though, he was already in a deep sleep against Paul's shoulder.  
"If he sleeps against me the whole flight, my shoulder is gonna be dislocated..", he huffed before falling asleep again. Well, Richard did sleep most of the time, but at some point he moved a bit so he didn't use Paul as his pillow during the whole flight. I'm sure all of us napped at some point during the journey, about fifteen hours took a good while.  
Since we arrived so late in the evening, we didn't do much after getting out from the plane, simply checked into our hotel. I have to admit though that it was almost magical to wake up the next morning with waves splashing somewhere in the near distance and loud chirping of birds. We decided to be very classic tourists and spend our time on the beach. There was a lot of stuff to do after all, swimming, surfing, diving and simply sunbathing. And we tried every possible tourist thing there was to do, already deciding that we should come there again some other time.  
We spent about a week at Hawaii. It was quite nice, really. When we weren't at the beach, mostly Flake was pulling us all around the city, to check out museums and other stuff like that. I have to admit, some of them were quite interesting, everything was so different than back at home. We too were different, we were tall, mostly muscular and with more light features when comparing to the locals. But all the people were very friendly, after all, they were used to get tourists from all around the world. And trust me, we had a shared amount of fun. All those pretty girls, my word.. They sure made city boys forgot a lot of things during the night..

As you can guess, the nature at Hawaii was gorgeous, drinks were cold, girls were pretty and weather was stunning like a blushing bride. We had a great time during our little vacation, but then it was a time for us to go back home. Back at our shared apartment, we already had some ideas to start a business together, but were still planning what it could be. We wanted to use the skills and other assets we had and after a lot of thinking, I finally got the idea as I was watching Ollie building a house of cards.  
"Guys? What would you say about a casino?", I asked.  
"A really fancy one, with a bar counter and everything?", Richard asked, dropping some ashes from his cigarette.  
"And a dress code, suits for guys and dresses with heels for chicks?", Schneider added.  
"We need a place for it though, but with the six of us, we should be able to make it work. Let me calculate some stuff really quick..", Flake nodded and scribbled something on a piece of paper. Well, since the very beginning he had been the one with brains, so we let him do any stuff like that.  
"Just imagine the potentiality of theme nights, that would be fun..", Paul laughed.  
"Let me see now.. To make it look legit, we gotta pay rent for the place and also place ads so customers can find us.. Hopefully we won't need any other people to work.. If not, we don't have to pay extra wages to anyone.. Then there's all those registration things.. And if we need a security system of some kind.. And obviously the drinks will swallow a lot of money.. All this with today's economic standards.. And I almost went to medical school with this brain..", Flake murmured, lifted his glasses to his forehead and rubbed his eyes a bit. Because he wanted to be completely sure about his calculations, it took some time until he was fully pleased with all the things he had counted for.  
It was true, we did need a place for our business. Our plans needed quite a big place actually and Flake and I left to check out the possible places. There was some necessary things we absolutely wanted to find from our casino. There had to be a huge bar counter, a roulette table and at least a couple of tables for card games too, and some kind of office space for us to work with the papers. It took some time, but finally we did find the place that answered to our requirements. Sure, it needed some work done first, but it was fine with us. I have always liked to do things with my hands, so I was more than happy to fix up a place for business.  
Of course I wasn't the only one of us who was working, but I liked to do as much as I was able to. Paul and Ollie were fixing the security system, both had some knowledge about cameras and such and Flake did all the other smart stuff, if there was a need for calculating or something like that. Schneider helped me to fix the bar counter and the tables while Richard was busy getting paints and carpets and any other accessories. Classic playing card, and roulette, colors which also happened to be his personal favorites, red and black, with some occasional blue, purple, green, white and gold. I have to say, boys did a good work. And it wasn't too difficult to choose our duties.  
"Every fine place needs a bouncer, I'll do that, I can have a smoke whenever I want if I stand near the door", Richard chuckled.  
"If everyone is okay with it, I could be the host", Schneider shrugged. It sounded good, he had the looks for it, at least the ladies would easily place their bets when he would host the games.  
"I just need to learn some basics and I can make the drinks", Ollie suggested and Paul added that he could be a waiter if he took care of actually making the drinks. Flake nodded that he would be fine with doing the paper work, boys simply named me as the boss. I was okay with it.


End file.
